1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector to be connected to a terminal of a coaxial wire, and more particularly to a coaxial connector allowing improvement of high frequency performance.
2. Related Background of the Invention
FIG. 8 and FIG. 9 illustrate an existing coaxial connector 100 disclosed in Patent Document 1. The coaxial connector 100 is adapted to be connected to a terminal of a coaxial wire 110 and is formed by including an inner terminal 120, an inner housing 130 and a terminal fitting 140.
The coaxial wire 110 is formed by a core wire 111, an insulating inner cover 112 which covers the outer periphery of the core wire 111, a braided wire 113 which covers the outer periphery of the insulating inner cover 112 and an insulating outer cover 114 which covers the outer periphery of the braided wire 113. The insulating outer cover 114 is peeled and the braided wire 113 is folded back on the outer periphery of the insulating outer cover 114, and the insulating inner cover 112 is peeled to be connected to the coaxial connector 100 in a state where the core wire 111 is exposed.
The inner terminal 120 is adapted to be connected to a terminal of the core wire 111 of the coaxial wire 110, and a core wire crimp part 121 which is crimped and connected to the terminal of the core wire 111 is formed in the inner terminal 120. A leading end of the inner terminal 120 is configured as a mating terminal connection part 122 to which a mating terminal is to be connected.
The inner housing 130 is formed into a cylindrical shape with an insulating resin and the inner terminal 120 is to be contained in the inner housing 130. In the inner terminal 120 which is contained in the inner housing 130, the mating terminal connection part 122 is situated on a leading end part of the inner housing 130. In the existing coaxial connector 100, the core wire crimp part 121 which is a connection part between the terminal of the core wire 111 and the inner terminal 120 is situated on the outside of the inner housing 130 and is not contained in the inner housing 130.
The terminal fitting 140 has a laterally elongated bottom plate part 141, and an inner housing containing cylinder part 142, an inner housing crimp part 143, a braided wire crimp part 144 and an insulating outer cover crimp part 145 are formed in order from the leading end side (the left end side in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9) toward the trailing end side (the right end side in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9) of the bottom plate part 141.
The inner housing 130 is in a state of containing the inner terminal 120 to which the terminal of the core wire 111 is connected for the terminal fitting 140. The inner housing 130 is slid along a length-wise direction of the bottom plate part 141 of the terminal fitting 140 in the state of containing the inner terminal 120, and thereby the inner housing 130 is assembled to the terminal fitting 140. In this assembling, a leading end part of the inner housing 130 is inserted into the inner housing containing cylinder part 142. Then, swaging is performed to crimp the inner housing crimp part 143 to the inner housing 130, to crimp the braided wire crimp part 144 to the braided wire 113 of the coaxial wire 110 and to crimp the insulating outer cover crimp part 145 to the insulating outer cover 114 of the coaxial wire 110. The inner housing 130 and the coaxial wire 110 are fixed to the terminal fitting 140 with the aid of crimping thereof, and thereby the coaxial connector 100 is assembled.